herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kayley
Kayley is the main protagonist in the 1998 Warner Bros. movie, "Quest For Camelot". She is a teenage girl who wants to become a knight like her father. She will do anything to bring Excalibur back to King Arthur and save her family. Kayley won't let any rule, tradition, thug, warlord, or monster stand in her way. She was voiced by Jessalyn Gilsig with Andrea Corr doing her singing voice and Sarah Freeman (credited as Sarah Rayne) as her younger self. Trivia *Kayley is one of the most forgotten heroines, presumably for her movie's lack of success at the box office. Nevertheless, many people discovered this character and loved her for her nobility and free spirit. *Kayley's looks are very similar to Belle's, except for having amber eyes, more auburn in her hair, and less cartoony features. *Unlike most heroines, her motivation was neither love or trying to save someone, but to get away from her chores, since she is restricted because of her gender and caste system. This later turns into trying to save someone (in this case, her mother and her kingdom). *Though she is the opposite gender, Kayley has a few similarities to Aladdin, both have lost a family member of the opposite, both dreamed of something important to their life, both have an animal companion, (Abu and Ayden), both have a comic relief friend (Genie and Iago and Devon and Cornwall), both are daring and headstrong, both fell in love with someone (Jasmine and Garrett), both try to save the kingdom, (Agrabah and Camelot), both are able to defeat the villains (Jafar and Ruber), both wear purple in their outfits and both gain royalty by marriage. Also, Aladdin is a male while Kayley is a female. Role Kayley was first seen as a young girl in the very beginning with her parents, Sir Lionel and Lady Julianna. She desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery, she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Her dream seems to pay off though, when she heard the call going out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but her mother forbids her to go out after it. Eventually, after her mother is kidnapped by the evil Baron Ruber and his men, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest, whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone. He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another. In the process, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his great pain. Soon Kayley, along with Garrett, come across a hungry giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his men with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. She always wanted Garrett to go with her to Camelot, but he refuses and returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber and his thugs. Kayley is freed by Bladebeak and takes out Ruber's men with Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall. Kayley, along with Garrett, manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrate Ruber, leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Soon after Kayley, and with Garrett, are knighted as members of the round table, and she and Garrett share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Gallery quest-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg Kayley - Snapshot 3.png quest-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg Kayley.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2284.jpg|Kayley trying to escape from Ruber and all of his men. Kayley - Snapshot 1.png Kayley - Snapshot 2.png quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|Kayley being horrifed after seeing The Griffin returning to Ruber. quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2491.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2492.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg|Kayley ovehearing The Griffin to Ruber about how he dropped Excalibur. quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3199.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-6955.jpg quest-disneyscreencaps.com-6958.jpg Kayley.gif Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of heart Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Non Powered Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:In love heroes Category:Feminists Category:Orphans Category:Life Saver Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teenage Rebels Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:British Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Captured Heroes Category:Quest for camelot characters Category:The Chosen One Category:Child Nurturer